


吾之血，汝之骨

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: 现代背景，花心神父凡/失忆血族菲各种肉渣





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景，花心神父凡/失忆血族菲  
各种肉渣

序

自从菲力克斯被抓了之后，他不曾合眼，明知体力日渐枯萎，他依然强迫自己清醒。

“啧，为什么这个破东西一直在动，到底要将我运到哪里。”

睁大双眼，他的瞳孔聚成一条直线，在黑暗中闪着幽光，毫无障碍的夜视能力让他看清眼前的状况。

他的手脚同时被镣铐限制了行动……呃，等等，为什么这东西是粉色的，还毛绒绒的？

菲力克斯使劲扯了一下，发现无法挣脱。若是力量恢复至鼎盛时期，这种小玩具根本不会放在眼里。

一个颠簸，菲力克斯的脑袋撞到了盒子……箱子？棺材？他不知道这桎梏是什么，外头貌似被什么抗邪之物锁上了，总之他的魔法攻击丝毫不管用。头顶传来的痛感让他闷哼了一记。

“该死的人类……等我离开这里，就把你当成晚餐。”

数小时前

“下班后跟可爱的女孩子喝酒真是最棒了，像你这样动人的小姐姐一定是女神大人给我的恩赐～”

“讨厌，总是夸人家，你肯定跟许多女孩都是这么说的吧～”

“怎么会怎么会，我此刻眼中只有你，其他人的耀眼比不过你的万分之一。”

“讨厌，人家都要当真了～”

一对腻在一块的男女歪歪扭扭撞出酒吧，男子搂着女子的腰带她径直走向酒吧外的小巷。

只见昏暗的巷子角落里蜷着几个身影，远远传来呻吟声，希尔凡摸头砸了下嘴。

“啊～～现在的年轻人啊，怎么在这种地方，女神在上，原谅他们吧。”语毕，他吻了吻胸口小小的女神像项链。

“诶～～～难道你带人家到这种地方，不也想做那种事嘛？”怀中的女子娇嗔道。

“啊哈哈哈……怎么会～我可是正直的神父啊。”

“啊……！”远处的呻吟渐响，希尔凡挑了挑眉。

“哇，好激烈，我们快走吧～”女子勾住希尔凡的胳膊，催促他。

“等等……”希尔凡脸色沉了下来，他松开搂腰的手，走到女子面前，一手护住她。

“怎…怎么啦……”

角落里传来的低吟越来越微弱，听着极为痛苦，他意识到不对劲。

希尔凡往前轻轻挪了一步。

倏地，一团黑影动了一下，希尔凡看不清对方的样子，但他清晰地感受到自己的血液发冷回流至大脑。

那个人——不，那个东西周围凝聚了一圈乌云般的粘稠物，噼啪闪着弱电裹在它身上缓缓蠕动，它张开的嘴里满是鲜血，细长的舌头正舔舐自己尖锐的獠牙，它的手指纤长白净，掌心却沾满了鲜血。

“什…什么……”身后的女人声音满是惊恐。

希尔凡的脑海中有个声音警告他， _离开……快离开……快跑！_

但他继续向前走去。

那团东西发出非人类的嘶吼，蠕动的粘液逐渐包裹住它的身体，慢慢变为衣物的模样，那个怪物的形态也变得清晰起来。

他的一头长发如同深海般摄人心魄，白皙的皮肤毫无血色，一身黑色的长袍洒至大腿，裸露在外的双脚交叠在一起，他优雅地舔着手中的鲜血——猛地扭过头。

希尔凡听见自己的心跳快如引擎，他屏住呼吸。

_——？！是他。_

希尔凡迎上了一双深褐色的眼，眸光中跳动着刺骨的寒气。

（一）

菲力克斯醒来时，身处昏暗的石墓内，他爬出棺材，环顾四周，是陌生的环境。距离他上一次醒来不知过了多少年月，记忆因长久的睡眠而磨损，他不明白自己为何要挑选这个已经被山林埋在地底的石墓修养。这里似乎是一个家族墓地，四周的石壁已经塌陷，墓碑也被压得四处碎散，唯有他休息的这片土地还保持完整。他看了一眼墓碑，上面的字早已模糊不清，只有墓碑顶端的纹章印仍依稀可见，似是两把交叠的弯刀，他不曾见过这样的图案。

他裸身向外走，出口已被泥土和树根堵住。伴着一声短促的咒文，一道闪电凭空劈落，炸开了阻碍。菲力克斯躲过飞来的土块和根茎，向后退了几步，小心翼翼地观察漏进地下的亮光，是月光，很好。他健步走了出去。

首先去填饱肚子。菲力克斯站在廖无人烟的深林中，吸了吸鼻子，周围没有食物的味道。他双脚一蹬，顺着高大的树木翻跃而上，轻巧地停在树顶，远眺而去的方向，亮着一片灯海，是人类的城镇。

菲力克斯两臂一挥，魔法凝成的雷云化为一层披肩，他乘风而去。

\--

“呀——！怪……怪物……！”女人的尖叫声回荡在小巷内。

“糟……你快逃！”希尔凡指尖捏出火焰，闪身挡住一道电光，他将身后的女子用力向外推，自己则向内逼近。

“啧……会魔法的人类……”怪物冷哼一声，“打扰别人用餐，很不礼貌。”

又是一道雷电，怪物的周围浮出一片浅橙色，似盾般的纹章一闪而过。希尔凡侧身躲开，谁知这雷电如树枝般分岔开来，向他袭去。

“糟糕！”希尔凡眯眼抬手护住头，“躲不开！”

不详的电气鞭挞在他的手腕，他一时发麻……发麻……嗯？一点也不疼，只是有点麻。

希尔凡保持刚才的姿势，从双臂的缝隙中偷瞄了一眼，那怪物正压抑自己的喘息，刚刚的魔法攻击似乎消耗了他不少体力。他又看向角落里横躺的两人，还有气息，看来进食没有完全结束。

“啊好痛好痛好痛，动不了了，不行了！”希尔凡假装受伤倒地，发出假惺惺的哭喊。

“……”对方冷眼俯视，抬手准备攻击。

突然，希尔凡撑起上身，两手一挥，一道圣光蜿蜒而去。

“！”对方急忙滑动身体躲开，“卑鄙的人类……”

“诶嘿嘿，被看破了吗？但是，我要认真了！”希尔凡凝神蓄力，深吸一口气，面前浮出橙色的纹章，魔法正在汇聚。

“什…？！”怪物惊呼。红发男子面前的纹章印清晰明亮，似两轮华丽的弯刀。“这是……！”

怪物盯了数秒，一时走神，他暗叫不好，然而神圣魔法已然落在身上，如同接了当头一棒，他眼前一片眩晕，一个踉跄摔在地上，洁白的魔法羽毛飘落在四周。

希尔凡见状，大步流星冲至怪物身旁，“好嘞，逮捕逮捕～”他在上衣口袋摸了半天，“啊，有了有了……呃？怎么是这个？嗯～算了算了。”

他晃了晃手中的手铐——两副可爱的、粉色的情趣手铐，麻利地将怪物制伏。

“低劣的……人类。”声音微弱，却咄咄逼人。

“啊对了，这个。”希尔凡掏出几个小瓶子摊在手上，“是圣水哦，嗯……大概。总之你别乱动，误伤了可不怪我。”

他随手拧开一瓶洒在手铐四周，飞溅的液体落在怪物的手腕，顺着皮肤流下。

“嘶——！”灼热感，仅仅只有轻微的灼热感，皮肤并未受到圣水的伤害。怪物蹙眉看液体淌在胳膊上，但他闭口不言。

远处传来警笛与救护车的声音，“什么？！这女人，还以为她顾着逃命，居然还叫了警察吗……”希尔凡小声说了句不妙，扛起怪物准备开溜。

他环视了一圈，根本没有地方可以藏下这坨东西，忽然，他停下了目光，酒吧后门有个黑色的容器——没办法，只能先这样，走为上策。

希尔凡又看了眼角落里奄奄一息的一对男女，他吟了一句简单的治疗魔法，心想接下来的交给医护人员，便打开容器，往里探了探头。

“嗯……勉强能用。”希尔凡点了点头，一把将怪物扔了进去，对方发出愤怒的低吼，却被盖子封闭的声音掩盖了。希尔凡摘下自己的女神像项链，绕了几圈代替锁链。

“这样应该没问题了吧。”希尔凡带着容器一路拖行，酒吧外渐渐聚起了好奇的路人，他目光扫荡人群，视线范围内还没有警察的身影，于是他急奔至自己的车边，打开后备箱，扔入，猛地关上，掏出车钥匙，钻入座位并启动发动机，一气呵成。

他一脚踩下油门，长呼一口气，离开了现场。

希尔凡在市中心堵车了，他烦躁的手指不停敲打方向盘，时不时回头检查身后的动静，没什么异样，估计是体力不支无法反抗了。

他以最快的速度飙到教堂，灯都暗了，很好，没有人。他停下车，摸出钥匙打开教堂的侧门，闪身钻了进去。

“在哪里……在哪里……有了。”他从储物室的抽屉里扫荡了几罐子圣水，以备不时之需。希尔凡摸了摸下巴，顺手拿走书架上几卷理学书。“知己知彼……哼哼。”

回到车上，他掏出一瓶喷雾香水，残余液体还剩半瓶，便混了一半圣水进去。“哼哼哼~”发出愉快的笑声，他甩手将香水扔在副驾座椅上，系上安全带，扬长而去。

\--

菲力克斯听见外头有动静，接着是自己整个身体翻滚了一圈。“？！怎么回事！”他被撞得眼冒金星，瞥眼看见关押自己的牢笼松开了一条缝，他心中默算了一下时间，没问题，还是夜里。他架着胳膊，准备冲撞出去——又是一个三百六十度的猛烈翻滚，“当心头，要出来了哦~”他隐约听见一个轻浮的声音，他被腾空倒了出来，实实在在地屁股着地。

“混蛋！”他咬牙准备起身反击——呲——！眼前被喷了一团水汽，“什么？！烫！”他急忙护住眼睛，水汽落在胳膊上，皮肤表面立马星星点点布满了血印。

“啊~果然，那什么，你是吸血鬼吧？”声音的主人一身神职人员的打扮，蹲在他面前嘚瑟地笑，手里拿着一瓶液体，假装做出挤压的动作。

“！”菲力克斯怒视，“该死的人类，快解开这个白痴一样的镣铐，还有，你把我关在什么破地方，又小又挤，还散发古怪的味道……”

菲力克斯视线挪到了红发男子身后的容器，一个侧躺在地上的黑色……大盒子？看似并不结实的柱状容器，似乎是一个桶，盖子敞开，桶上好像有什么文字。他皱起眉，眯起眼，努力识别写的内容，上面赫然印着几个大字——

**有 害 垃 圾。**

“？？？？！”菲力克斯苍白的脸颊顿时涌上一层愤怒的潮红，“你这个，狗屎人类——！！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两人均为30+青年，这个设定之后（大概）会解释

（二）

“嘿～诶～咻。”希尔凡关上车库的门，转身继续与地上的怪物——不，吸血鬼对视。

方才在听罢一顿类似“我要杀了你”、“我要把你骨头都嚼碎”云云的怒骂后，希尔凡解开自己的领结塞进了对方的嘴里。

他走近，蹲下，拽出领结，“你这个该死的人类！！用这等低劣的手段——唔，唔唔唔！”塞了回去。

“听好了，我把你从那个地方弄出来，算是大发慈悲搭救你，要是放任你喝人类的血或者大肆屠杀，你被打成筛子呢，是分分钟的事。”希尔凡看对方努力想说话的样子，觉得格外有趣，“虽然之前对你有些粗暴，不过别担心，我不会伤害你的。”

吸血鬼戒备地看着他，渐渐安静了下来。希尔凡再次取下堵住对方嘴的领结。

“你这愚……你这人类，刚刚拿那个破东西喷我，还好意思说？”

“啊，这个？”希尔凡把香水瓶凑到对方脸前。

“！”吸血鬼抗拒地往后一缩，“赶…赶紧拿走。”

“嘿嘿，这个是玫瑰花香的呢，不错吧？”

吸血鬼白皙的脸上暴起一根青筋。

“一直蹲着说话好累哦。”希尔凡站起身，拍了拍衣服下摆，“我们进房间聊吧。”

语毕，他一手扛起对方，驼在肩上。“喂！”吸血鬼又发出暴躁的声音，“放我下去！”毫无回应，希尔凡锁上车库的大门，转身往屋内走。

“你这个愚蠢的人类，谁给你的自信把背后留给我，信不信我——”希尔凡反手将香水瓶朝脑后晃了晃，威胁的话语戛然而止，立竿见影。

他打开通向屋内的门，迈了一步。嗯？怎么那么沉？他又往里挪了一步，竟进不了屋子。

“……请我。”

“啊？你说什么了吗？”

“你必须邀……邀请我……啧。”

“诶？原来这种都市传说一样的东西是真的吗？”他两手拖住对方的腰，像摆弄雕塑一样把吸血鬼直立置放在门口。

“请进请进，欢迎来到人见人爱温暖的神父家～”他一手背在身后，一手在胸口凭空画了两圈，拖出一道邀请的手示，脚尖向后轻点，曲膝欠身行了一礼。

双手双脚同时受到限制的吸血鬼沉默看向他，眼角微微抽搐，隐忍怒气。

“哈哈，应该行了吧！”希尔凡向前一倾，抱起吸血鬼往里走。“哦哦～真的可以了，好有趣。”

“……有趣……个鬼…”臂弯里传来忿忿的低语。

希尔凡收拾了一下客房，腾出足够的空间安置吸血鬼。房间里堆积了不少他的杂物，衣服、书籍、不常用的电子产品，他一股脑塞入橱里，留下一片整洁的空间，视线范围内只有一张床，一套桌椅，几个矮书架，与一面贴墙的橱柜。

希尔凡将吸血鬼抱至床上，脱下外套，顺势两手撑住床缘，膝盖一台往上爬……啊，等等，不对不对不对，条件反射了。

吸血鬼警戒着看他僵住的动作，他赶忙假装咳嗽，转了个身坐在床边。

“所以，怎么说？愿意相信我吗？”

“绝不。”表情坚决且忿恨。

“哦～是吗～”希尔凡扬起头，坏笑着两指捏住香水瓶，轻轻摇晃。

“！你！你这是威胁，我不会放过你的，你这种……”

“是是是，我这种卑鄙的人类～”希尔凡把香水瓶放在一旁的桌上，屈身凑近对方。

“你，你做什么……”

咔。

是手脚的束缚被打开的声音。

吸血鬼一脸不解，他看了看手腕，又看了希尔凡。红发男子笑着耸耸肩，“我说了，不会伤害你的。”

“……”

“不过暂时只能让你待在这个房间，唔……”希尔凡望了一眼对方的手臂，先前被圣水所伤之处已经不再流血，但是淡淡的伤印并未退去。 _看来他真的很虚弱。_ “我给你找点吃的。”

对方依然沉默，直勾勾地盯着希尔凡起身走出房间。

突然，门再次被打开，探出一个脑袋，“对了，忘了自我介绍。我叫希尔凡，你呢？嗯……话说你有名字吗？”

“希……尔…凡……希尔……凡……”吸血鬼轻轻咬出这个名字，胸口翻动着一种莫名的感觉，陌生却熟悉的字眼……忽近忽远回荡在耳边。

“喂～～～”希尔凡在对方眼前挥挥手。

“啧，无礼的家伙。”吸血鬼丢去一个嫌弃的眼神，“我的名字…………菲力克斯。”他讶异自己竟脱口而出，明明其他的记忆早已丢失。

“嗯～菲力克斯……不错的名字，那请多指教啦。”房门应声关闭。

菲力克斯环视房间，满是人类的气味，但他不讨厌。视线落回自己的手臂，方才的圣水威力并不强，但他的伤口愈合极慢。说起来，这男人最初洒在镣铐上的并非圣水？看来果然是人类卑劣的威胁手段。

菲力克斯抬起胳膊，舌尖顺着肘部分散的伤口一路舔舐，停在手腕处。“古怪的味道……”他抬起另一只手，重复相同的动作。

菲力克斯百无聊赖地坐了一段时间，不知是否因为先前魔法使用过度，一阵虚弱的烦闷感不断涌入，他摇了摇头，保持警戒，依然抵不住这股异样在他体内冲撞。他本无需呼吸，却学着人类的样子深吸了几下，呼出的空气沉重而湿热。看来自己的体力已经到了极限。

屋外传来两下敲门声，希尔凡拧着把手推门而入，伴随一同来到房内的还有——

是血的气味。菲力克斯慵懒的双眼倏然睁大，直愣愣盯住红发男子。

“诶~你居然那么安分地待着。”希尔凡手中拿着一个托盘，两杯鲜红的液体摇摇晃晃，菲力克斯木然沉默，移不开视线。希尔凡将托盘放在桌上，拿起一杯递了过去。

“你先喝点这个吧……”他话音未落，闻到血液味道的菲力克斯忍不住一把夺过杯子，仰头猛灌了两口。“……如果你不介意的话。”

希尔凡坏笑一下，一屁股坐在床头，托腮继续道，“看来是不介意的样子。嗯……其实……这是那个……从我家阁楼上刚抓的老鼠，哈…哈哈哈……”他捋平袖子，盖住手腕。

“噗——”菲力克斯一口血喷在杯中，猝不及防地，他被狠狠呛到，“你……你……！你果然是个狗屎人类！”

希尔凡递去一块手帕，拿走杯子，“哈哈哈哈，你居然真信了。”

“什么？”

“哈哈哈受不了……我在开玩笑啦，不知道为什么，看到你这样子就想逗一下。”盯着菲力克斯擦擦嘴角，他又将杯子送回对方手中。

迎上了将信将疑的目光，“真的不是老鼠血？”

“女神在上，真的不是～你放心喝。”

菲力克斯迟疑了数秒，还是将美酒般的鲜血送入口中。

希尔凡就那样默默地坐着看他进食，安静的房间只有吸血鬼发出的轻轻的吞咽声。希尔凡从上往下扫视，他的皮肤似乎比两人刚见面时更显一些血色，手臂上的伤口不知何时已经痊愈，贴身的黑色袍子显得他身形纤细，裸露在外的四肢则格外白嫩，而他的股间……

嗯？什……？希尔凡的大脑没能跟上视线移动的速度，他看到了什么？吸血鬼的股间，长袍之下的那块区域……微微隆起。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

希尔凡对于眼前的状况有些困惑，他揉了揉眼睛。 _嗯？那里……的确是凸起了……这，这是我想的那样吗？_ 他眼角迅速扫了一下菲力克斯的动作，两手托杯专心而优雅地品着杯中鲜血，一脸投入，似乎完全没察觉到自己身体的反应。

_等等等等，吸血鬼……应该是死人吧……为什么会……诶？？？_

他的视线上上下下来回疯狂滚动，脑子里想不出一个合理的解释，不知自己是该立马离开呢，还是开口多嘴一句。

不不不，虽说他自诩情场老手，但是与男人如此近距离面对面的情形还是第一次，更别说两人都位于床榻上。怎么说……也有点不妙吧？

“那个……”

菲力克斯停下动作，丢去一个疑问的眼神。

_你慢慢喝，我先出去了。_ 没错，好！就这么说。

“你勃起了。”脱口而出。 _啊啊啊啊啊我在说什么！_ 希尔凡内心咆哮。

对上的依然是疑惑的神色。

_嗯？什么情况？他不明白我在说什么吗？_

“就是……呃……”希尔凡不知道该如何解释。

菲力克斯喝完杯中最后的血液，用手背擦了擦嘴角，露舌舔净手背。望着这一幕的希尔凡脑中隐约闪过什么。

“你……”他迟疑了一下，线索缓缓浮现，“给你戴手铐时，那个……圣水，碰到你了吗？”

“哼，是又怎么样？那其实根本不是圣水吧，丝毫没伤我半分。哼，胆敢欺骗我。”

“什么……”希尔凡小声自言自语，“不会吧……”

“怎么，现在想着给我谢罪吗？”菲力克斯起身放下杯子，捧起另一杯鲜血。

“啊哈哈……我，我先出去一下。”希尔凡冲出房间。

“哼，又要做什么，鬼鬼祟祟。”

希尔凡打开自己房间的衣柜，从上衣口袋里摸出几个小瓶子。“不对啊……我应该没用错。”

他翻转瓶身，看见瓶底分别写着“强”、“超强”、“极强”的字眼，他眯起眼，旁边各有一行小字：警告，请勿服用或直接接触生殖器官。

“嗯？？？”希尔凡瞪大了眼，盯着手中写有“极强”二字的空瓶。“嗯——？？！！”

工作太闲果然让人懈怠，一定是自己下班时把圣水和催情剂搞混拿错了， 下次要给这家情趣用品店提意见，怎能生产包装与圣水如此相似的产品，这是对女神大人的大不敬。等等等等，现在不是思考这些事的时候……

希尔凡胡思乱想之中已经不知不觉走到客房门口，来回踱步。

“走来走去吵死了——！”房门内传来抱怨。

希尔凡推门进去，无法控制自己的视线直勾勾地落在吸血鬼长袍下凸起的位子。

“你又在筹划什么鬼主意？从刚才开始就不安分。”菲力克斯单手抱住胳膊，杯中的鲜血饮了一半。

“你……”沉默了数秒后，希尔凡还是决定开口，这个吸血鬼似乎对这方面完全不懂，而造成现状有一大半，不，完全是他的责任。“你这里……”他示意菲力克斯看自己两腿中间。

“嗯？”菲力克斯顺着希尔凡的手指低头一望，“这？这是怎么回事？”

“嗯……哈，哈哈，是怎么回事呢……”

菲力克斯一脸不解，伸出一只手捏住了前端。“啊…！”一股酥麻的异样窜过身体，他赶忙松开，“什…什么情况……”

_真的假的啊……他完全没这方面经验吗？！生前死后都没有吗？_

“咳，这个……是人类男性的……生殖器。”

“废话！这我当然知道！”

“啊？哦……原来你知道……呃，那就是，怎么说，当受到刺激并激发性欲时，这个……”希尔凡又指了一指，“就会站起来。”

“你，你在说什么胡话？我又不会像人类一样产生下流的性欲。”

“哦？是吗？毫无说服力啊。”希尔凡明知对方只是开地图炮，没有针对他的意思，这句话却让他觉得格外刺耳，便忍不住反讽一句。

“啧……这，这一定是你……”

“哦~？是我什么？”希尔凡面露挑衅的笑，抬起一条腿盘坐在床上，缓缓凑近，“是我……你又能怎么样呢？”

“你……！”

“不如……我来帮帮你？”不知为何，看着吸血鬼一脸忿忿不平的窘样，他想要戏弄对方的心情无法平复。

“什么……？”菲力克斯不理解对方的话语。“啊……！”

希尔凡一把握住菲力克斯的下体，隔着袍子轻轻摩挲，丝绸般的触感之下是硬挺的性器，这样的抚摸无疑是挑逗。

“啊……住…住手……”菲力克斯连忙挪身往后躲，手中的杯子轻晃，鲜血溅了出来，洒在他的手上，顺着他雪白的胳膊滚落，滴在床单上。

“不行吧，新鲜的血液难道不是很珍贵的吗？”希尔凡从菲力克斯手中顺走杯子，放在桌上，继续逼近，“而且还把我心爱的被单弄脏了，怎么说都不太好吧？”

“唔……快…啊……快停……下…”

吸血鬼的反应比他想象中要大很多，只是轻轻隔着衣服触摸，就那么敏感，一副从未经历过性事的姿态，莫名引得希尔凡内心蠢蠢欲动。

希尔凡的手钻入了对方的长袍，他顺着菲力克斯的大腿摸到性器，揉住对方的囊袋，“嗯哼~看来跟人类的没区别嘛~”

“啊……！”未知的触感让菲力克斯双腿一缩。

希尔凡把长袍推至小腹，菲力克斯挺立的下体完全暴露在外，双腿聚拢膝盖相抵，正微微颤抖。希尔凡盯着菲力克斯的耻毛，竟也是蓝黑色的，他伸手摸了摸，凉凉的毛发让他觉得新奇。

“……呀！”菲力克斯发出奇怪的声音。

希尔凡抬头看去，菲力克斯一脸无措而拘束，他似乎不知该作何行动，身体僵硬，双手紧紧拽住床单。

希尔凡用手裹住挺起的性器，不同于人类，吸血鬼的分身虽然处于兴奋的状态，却依然是冰凉的，分身的颜色也与其他部位的皮肤一样白皙。希尔凡套弄了起来。

“啊……啊……！嗯……唔……”菲力克斯急促地呼吸，明明对于吸血鬼来说，这种行为仅是调整自己的气息。“啊……别……啊！啊啊…………啊……”

希尔凡撸动的频率并不快，他也没有寻找对方的敏感点去刺激，仅仅是一手从茎根稍稍用力推至前端，另一手托住对方的腰往前送。然而菲力克斯却非常有感觉，就算是作为第一次也未免太有感觉了。

“啊……好……奇怪……啊……为…为什么……嗯……！有什么…………啊！”

“怎么了？是不是很舒服？”

“啊……！有……有什么………啊……！……爬上……来了……唔……！”菲力克斯突然弓腰，仰头张嘴喘息，他的虎牙渐渐变长变细，转化为尖锐的獠牙，他迷离的深褐色眸逐渐变红。“啊……什么……啊啊啊……这是……什…么……嗯！……啊…”

希尔凡看着菲力克斯不停失语，甚至有些恍惚，他视线落到桌上的半杯鲜血。

杯中的血液早已不再温热，他端杯凑到菲力克斯嘴边，对方顺从地喝了一口，鲜血沿着嘴角往下流，绵延至脖子与锁骨，消失在长袍的领口。

“浪费……真不乖。”菲力克斯仍伸头忘我地吮饮，希尔凡一把挪开杯子。

“唔……不……啊……！我……啊……我要……啊！”

希尔凡加速手中的动作，他感受到菲力克斯因躁动而不自主扭动腰，他每一下退回根部都引得对方大腿颤动，他手掌不停律动，不停地…………他突然停下了动作。

“啊……！嗯……嗯嗯……啊…………啊…”菲力克斯疑惑地歪头，他咬着下唇，眉毛缓缓拧在一起，眼前起了一层雾，“为……为什……么……”

“为什么停下？嗯~为什么呢？”希尔凡依然紧捏对方分身，拇指若即若离地来回抚摸前端，菲力克斯吸了一口气，忍不住垂下眼帘侧过脸。“你想喝这个，对吧？”希尔凡转动持着杯子的手腕。

“……是…”

“你也喜欢这里被弄对吧~”希尔凡凑过头与菲力克斯对视，眼神迅速地下落， 升起，嘴角上扬。

“……不…不讨厌……”

“你想要的话，就听话，懂？”希尔凡慢慢恢复手中的动作。

“……啊……啊……！”

“把舌头伸出来。别让血滴在别的地方了。”

希尔凡举起杯子，满意地看着菲力克斯仰起头张口，细长的舌头紧贴下唇伸在外头。鲜红色从杯中缓缓落下，似美酒般流入菲力克斯口中。

“很好……保持住。”希尔凡猛地加快手里律动的速度，他推动的力道渐渐加大，向上撸动时停在龟头稍稍缩紧手指，惹得菲力克斯绷紧腹部。

“唔……！唔唔……嗯……嗯！……唔……”伴随鲜血在口腔中的刺激，下身愈来愈猛烈的快感让菲力克斯几乎无法保持头部的静止，他极力向外伸出舌头，仿佛这样能更迅速地舔舐到滴落的血液。

“说起来，我很早就想吐槽了……”希尔凡倾斜杯身，让血液下落的速度更缓慢。他盯着菲力克斯的前胸，隔着薄薄的一层布料，菲力克斯两颗饱满的乳首赫然挺立。“你这衣服，是不是不太妙？为什么是露肩的啊……？”

“嗯……嗯嗯嗯…！……唔！”

“你有在听我说话吧？”希尔凡靠近菲力克斯的前胸，用鼻子蹭了蹭一边的凸起。

“唔——！”

菲力克斯的身体一震，数滴鲜血错过了他，掉在长袍上。希尔凡将杯子直立拿在手中。

“啊……啊…不……”

戛然而止的鲜血供应使菲力克斯表情痛苦，他喉咙间发出嘶哑的声音。

“说起来，你这袍子似乎不是真实的衣物？”希尔凡无视菲力克斯笔直看向玻璃杯的视线。

“……是魔法…”

“哦~感觉很有趣……”希尔凡停顿了一下，“你把它变没了……就继续给你喝。怎么样？”

菲力克斯没吭声，希尔凡又作势放缓爱抚他下身的动作。

“……！”菲力克斯轻咬一个咒，身上的衣服突然变为一团灰色的稠状物，从领口，到下摆，蠕动爬过他的身体后聚拢，闪着一层电气，向外飘散，如同泡沫般渐渐消失在四周。

“原来是雷云……有意思。”希尔凡两指把杯中仅剩的一层鲜血刮出，伸入菲力克斯口中。“真乖。”

“唔……！嗯……”

“可别咬我。”

语毕，他低头含住了菲力克斯胸前粉嫩的乳首，尽管他不明白自己为何要这样，就当作是气氛使然吧。他转动撸着菲力克斯分身的手，吸血鬼的持久力比他想象中的好，他开始观察对方身体颤动的时机不停寻找敏感点。而他插入菲力克斯嘴里的两指，正搅弄对方的舌，吸血鬼的舌头温度很低，软软的感觉让他联想到在水族馆触摸的海参，并不平滑却软得仿佛是空心的物件。

“嗯……啊…………啊啊……唔……啊……！又……啊……又来……了……嗯……！”菲力克斯一边用力吮希尔凡的手指，一边含糊不清道，“啊啊……好……奇怪……嗯嗯……啊啊啊……！啊……”

希尔凡手中传来喷涌而出的湿润感，低头一看，菲力克斯终于射了。手中的精液不同于人类的，并不粘稠也没有温度，他抬手嗅了一下，又舔了一下，没有味道，似乎只是普通的体液。

“你……”他抬头迎上菲力克斯羞赧的表情，他这才注意到，浑身雪白的吸血鬼一脸完事之后贤者模式的虚脱样，却涌上了一些血色。“不要舔啊！”

希尔凡继续舔自己的手指，“我偏不。”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

菲力克斯没有想到自己就这样住了下来，依他独狼般的性格，绝不会在一个地方久留，四处漂泊、流浪，对他来说才是作为一个孤魂理所应当之事。像这样待在同一个地方，更别说是待在人类的居所内，简直是践踏自尊心。然而他不得不感叹人类文明的进步之快，他数百年来睥睨的对象竟富有这等令人惊叹的创造力与行动力。

真是绝妙的发明——对着空调仰头吹风的菲力克斯如是想。

屋子的主人在他到来的第一个晚上用神圣魔法在房间的窗户上布了个阵并钉了一块遮阳板，戏谑道遮阳板可以滑动打开但最好不要手贱开窗。真是愚蠢，他压根不会去打开，他甚至不需要一丝光线进入房间。

红发男人搬了一台名为电视的东西放在房间内，菲力克斯看到黑色的扁平方块内出现人类身影时吓了一跳，作势欲袭击，却被对方的大笑声止住了脚步。男人解释说这物件是人类世界中最为普通的娱乐工具，给他用来打发时间，不过在他看来并无特别有趣之处。

菲力克斯对于人类的床榻非常不满，他缩在房间的角落护着双臂直立睡了一个白天，听见有人带上房门的动静后，醒来发现房间内挂着一个睡袋。他试着钻进去，这是！这是何等舒适的高级材质，贴身之处冰凉且柔顺，包住身体的空间密闭而绵软。他满意地拉紧睡袋的束绳，裹紧自己，睡了个美美的回笼觉。

掐指一算，待在这个屋子里已有一周左右，希尔凡隔三差五会给他提供鲜血，菲力克斯至今不清楚这是哪来的血，当然他也没兴趣过问。比起之前他在小巷中袭击的人类，这血味道还不错，嗯，只是还不错而已。连同提供给他的血液，红发男人之后又对他做了两次第一晚那样的——依照对方的话来说——能够加速魔力恢复的按摩，没错，只是按摩罢了。

菲力克斯并非不想离开这地方，只是屋子的主人每天落日之前便早早回到家，作为神职人员来说工作态度实在散漫。菲力克斯挑了一日，忍住困意观察房门外动静，等了三个多小时终于听见对方出门的声音，他思忖着在白天探索一下屋子的构造，或是寻一条密道之类。菲力克斯轻手轻脚打开房门——门缝中漏进一道灼热的阳光，他“砰”的一声怒摔上门，计划终止。

_可恶的人类！屋外的窗帘都不拉一下！_

菲力克斯承认，在这间宅邸的生活不算糟，不缺食物，还能恢复魔力，行动上……虽然有一些限制，但他绝不承认自己是被这个人类囚禁了，嗯，绝对不是。

希尔凡已经一周没在常去的酒吧露脸了，今晚的拜访也不过是旁敲侧击问一下之前的骚动是否引人怀疑，坐在吧台边，他前前后后被老板灌了不少酒才得到自己想听的答案。 _很好，没有造成话题，不然传出风声漏到老师耳朵里，让他知道我偷偷藏了个吸血鬼怎么说都不太妙。_

喝完杯中残留的威士忌，他摸了摸口袋，放下钱，起身甩了甩脑袋，该死，似乎有点走不了直线。

“帅哥，你今天是开车来的吧。”一个黑发女子朝他打招呼。

“嗨，我可没想到会被这么火辣的美女搭讪～”希尔凡条件反射抛出一个媚眼。对方长发及肩，声线很低，他眼前突然闪过菲力克斯的身影。“不……不是。”他不自觉地嘟囔。

“呵呵，看你醉的那么厉害。”对方缓缓靠近，勾住他的胳膊稍稍弯腰，呼之欲出的胸脯隔着薄薄的布料贴在他的手臂。“不如……我送你回家吧～”

_不，不行……菲力克斯在家里，让普通人进屋子太危险了……_

“唔……哦……好，好啊……”然而希尔凡含糊不清地应了声，任由这个女人拖自己上车，他扶着额头为对方指路。 _算了……到家就请她回去，应该没关系吧……_

菲力克斯迷上了人类的击剑运动比赛。起初只是在电视上看到关于击剑比赛的纪录片，饶有兴致地看完一整部，傲慢地问希尔凡哪里还能看到更多，对方一脸不解，思考了半天后从橱柜中翻出一台旧笔记本，顺便教了吸血鬼如何上网搜资料，于是他找到了打发漫漫长夜的有趣之事。

换做平日，菲力克斯醒来时应该已经听见希尔凡在屋子里活动的声音。而今天，他已经刷了五遍本年度最佳击剑比赛锦集，对方竟仍未回家。

_哼，他的事与我无关。_ 菲力克斯貌似压根忘了逃跑的事，继续专心看视频。

窗外传来车库大门打开的声音，紧接着是汽车入库、熄火的声音。菲力克斯直起了背。玄关处脚步声、开锁声、鞋子乱扔的声音依次渐响。嗯？什么气味？似乎……不止一个人。菲力克斯眼神往房门的方向飘。

“我……不用…………你……回去……”是希尔凡的声音，断断续续的，有些模糊。

“哎呀~怎么如此冷漠，都带我回来了，我扶你去卧室嘛。”竟然有女人的声音，菲力克斯的注意力已经钻出了房间。

“没事……不用管我……抱歉，我室友还在呢……你……请回吧……”

“什么嘛~不要紧的，我们别太激烈就好了，呵呵呵~不然……让你室友一块加入我们~也不错哦。”

一串毫无规则的、拖拉的脚步声后，希尔凡的房间门被打开，又很快被关上。菲力克斯听不清他们的对话，也没有注意到自己正在房间中央来回踱着烦躁的步子。

隐约间，传来女人的笑声，他绷紧了神经。他听得出那种笑声，是诉说渴求的笑，是跌入欲望的笑，是面对猎物溢出的满足之笑……

菲力克斯猛地按下暂停键，打开了房门。

“嗯……你的身材可真好，呵呵……”女子正解开希尔凡的衬衣。

咚咚咚——粗暴的敲门声。

“吵死了！！！”——怒喝声。

“谁，谁啊……”——胆怯的开门声。

“低劣的……人类……！”——嘶吼声。

“呀————！！！”——尖叫声。

她迎上了一双血红的眸子，她望向这双瞳的里侧，是深不见底的虚无。她仅仅是盯着这双眸，便发不出声，也移不开眼。钻入骨髓的凉意让她呼吸骤停。这一瞬间她滚落进黑暗之中，漆黑深邃得望不见四周景象，也无法看到尽头。她的神志汇聚在额头中央，整个颜面仿佛鱼眼一样被挤向两侧，她的脑浆似乎正被压缩，压缩……一阵耳鸣之后，她的思绪断开了。

“滚出去。”比寒冰还要冷峻的声音。

“…………是。”一声呆滞的、无神的回应。

女人目光直直看向前方，摇摇晃晃地走出了屋子。

希尔凡被女人的尖叫吵得头疼，他躺在床上努力睁开眼。衣服已经被脱了一半，衬衫的纽扣悉数被解开。他看向菲力克斯，对方默然俯视自己，尽管毫无表情，希尔凡能感受到空气中凝着一阵寒意。

“晚上好……菲力克斯……”

依旧是一张扑克脸。

“抱歉……吵到你了吧……她只是送我回家的……”

“哼。”

“难道说……你不愉快了？”

“哼。”视线挪开了。

“啊呀啊呀~居然吃醋了，真可爱。”希尔凡想开个玩笑缓和气氛。

“吃……醋？什么意思。”菲力克斯依然拧着眉，眼角斜视回去。

“呃……就是，看到我和别的女人在一起时……那个，你心生嫉妒了。”看来玩笑失败了，还要一本正经地解释，真是尴尬。

“唔！”菲力克斯突然眼皮抬了一下，露出讶异的神色，抿唇撇开了头。

“诶？”希尔凡没有错过对方的小动作，他正要张口——

“你的事，与我有什么关系。”菲力克斯小声嘀咕，转身就走。

希尔凡一把拉住他的手，“别走。”他看到一张不愿直视他的脸，视线往一侧胡乱扫动，无意识地咬住下唇，露出一点已经变细的虎牙。

希尔凡胸中一热，一把扯过菲力克斯，对方的惊呼声化作一条弧线，从半空中落在了他的床榻上。坐在床上，他凑了过去，伸手轻轻撬开菲力克斯的唇，食指轻揉对方的獠牙。

菲力克斯呆滞地转回视线，与他对视，注视着希尔凡的脸在自己面前放大，放大……

他们彼此的唇，缓缓相触。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

希尔凡从未品尝过这样冰凉与柔软相互融合的触感，凉意中蕴藏细腻的湿润，饱满的绵软似隔了一层不可见的弹力，微微颤动的唇瓣不知是受了惊吓还是单纯的敏感。好可爱——希尔凡内心蹦出了第一印象。

希尔凡陷了进去。

起初，只是轻轻一点。

_不够。_

随后，稍稍用力印上一吻。

_不够。_

对方惊觉，一手触唇，一手推开他的下巴。他禁锢住那双手，凑上前交换一个绵长的呼吸。

_还是不够。_

一顿羞恼的挣扎，对方别过了脸。罢了，把绅士风度抛在脑后吧。猛地捧住对方无措的脸颊，撞上那红润的两瓣，吮吸唇缝中的空气，啃咬软糯的下唇，用力…用力地……

“唔……！”吸血鬼的表情拧在了一起，脸上堆满了羞耻、恼怒、困惑。

好可爱——此刻希尔凡脑子里只有这个形容词。

希尔凡稍稍松开一丝距离，侧过脸换了个姿势，继续轻啄，一下，又一下。自己的双唇不停升温，而吸血鬼的却不为所动，他灼热的唇紧贴对方冰冷的，一种莫名的契合感在他胸腔中盘旋而上。他微转头颅，互相挤压的唇瓣扭转中轻轻变形，对方的每一条唇纹似乎都在邀请他继续深入，于是他继续左右交叠递出亲吻，仿佛身处螺旋的阶梯中，他不停向下爬，脑中有一个声音邀请他窥向阶梯的深处，绵延的旋转让他望不见尽头，他不停地向下……向下……

菲力克斯的大脑处理不了当前的情况。他自然明白对方在做什么，但是在他对人类的认知中，亲吻似乎是爱人之间会做的事。话说回来，这个男人正侧躺压住自己的身体，从刚刚开始就有一个渐渐变硬的东西抵在自己的小腹上，难道…是武器？

“嗯……唔……”菲力克斯用力掰开抓着自己颜面的手，然而对方缓缓从口袋中摸出一个浅粉色的香水瓶—— _可恶！又威胁我！_

有什么东西滑过他的嘴唇，温热的、湿软的，啊……是对方的舌头。人类用舌尖缓缓描他的唇线，时不时伴着吮吻缩回，柔软的舌顺着自己的唇缝扫了一记，“啊……！”菲力克斯的小嘴漏出一个甜美的音节，那狡猾的湿润之物便带着滚烫的呼吸钻入了他的口腔。炙热瞬间涌入，他甚至能感受到口中内壁聚起一层温暖而稀薄的水珠，随后却被那只灵巧的舌全数扫去。对方的舌抵上了自己的，相碰之时，两人同时一颤，他顺势缩向喉咙，可对方却没有停止进攻，轻巧地探向他的舌根下方。菲力克斯条件反射垂下舌尖，正中下怀，对方轻盈地一翻，与他的卷在了一起，不论他怎么躲闪，都无法阻止越来越深的缠绕。

“真可爱……”菲力克斯隐约听见面前传来低语。

“唔……嗯……！……唔…”菲力克斯的气息紊乱不定，就算是进食，他也从未让温热的鲜血在口中停留如此之久，更别说现在包裹住他口腔的是人类炽热的吻。一阵异样爬过菲力克斯的后颈，有些痒，有些酥麻，他不知所措想要甩头摆脱，却发现这感觉愈涌愈烈。菲力克斯如同一朵蓓蕾，男人的吻是催熟剂，让他感官的花瓣缓缓打开，露出待人采摘的花蕊。

_酒精的味道_ ……菲力克斯觉得陌生却熟悉，哪里……在哪里也遭遇过这样咄咄逼人的……

一只手滑入了菲力克斯衣服的下摆——屋子的主人给他提供了人类的衣物，但他不喜欢也不需要一件件衣物叠在身上，只需一件足够长的衬衫即可。那只手摸索着握住了他的下体，与在他口中纠葛的舌一样，温热的、躁动的。

“啊……唔……唔…！”下身传来的愉悦感似蜂群一般扫过他的身体，菲力克斯一时分不开神顾及两边的刺激。他深吸一口气，快意顺着口中涌入鼻腔，他像被呛到一样皱起脸，眼角挤出了泪。

“唔……！！”突然，他睁开了眼，瞳孔开始放大，仿佛一滴鲜血落在清水中央，暗暗跳动的红色在他眸中晕开。

希尔凡的舌头舔上了他的尖牙。

菲力克斯觉得自己被冒犯了。他双手用力推对方的肩，而红发男人却顺势一倒，任由菲力克斯压在自己身上，一手继续捏住菲力克斯的性器抚摸，另一只手插进他的头发扣住了他的脑袋。

“唔……该死……！你胆敢……”在他们姿势变换的刹那，菲力克斯挣开了一指的距离，咬牙切齿，面露怒色，喘息之间却甩不开粘腻的热度。

“咬吧。”

“什……？！唔！”红发男人吐出简单的话语，仰头吻了一下发愣的吸血鬼。

“咬我……”对方发烫的唇来回摩擦菲力克斯的，“咬这里……你饿了吧……”

一阵耳鸣向菲力克斯袭来，他知道，此时的自己一定看起来糟透了，他清晰地感受到自己控制不住兴奋，双眼充血，獠牙变长。他双唇所触及的温热感不断告诉他这是人类的温度，是血液的温度，他甚至能感受到鲜血在这层薄薄的皮肤下淌过，透过嘴唇传来的微微颤抖是这个人类心跳的律动。

鼓膜中传来有力的闷响，越来越强烈，越来越激昂，他艰难地吞咽了一下，喉咙中卡了刺一般的干涸让他渴得发疼，耳边的声音——身下人的心跳声——不停加剧，搅乱他的神智。

渴求鲜血的本能驱使他张开嘴，露出獠牙，抵在对方唇上。

他上颚一压，咬了下去。

血液的味道瞬间布满口腔，吸血鬼只是在他的下唇开了两个细小的洞，鲜血却涌得飞快，一时间流进了他嘴中，又顺着舌根汇入喉间。

_天啊，这是……这是什么感觉。_

吸血鬼突然一反刚才躲躲闪闪的姿态，身体压过来，双手揉着他的两鬓，贪婪地吮吸鲜艳的唇瓣，冰冷而细长的舌急切地舔舐流出的血液，顺着希尔凡柔软的下唇舔向他的牙龈，深入扫荡他嘴中四处涌入的鲜血，如同品味极美的佳肴。

希尔凡感到天旋地转。

他不明白是什么出了差错。他压根没想到被对方寒冷的尖牙咬下、被毫无温度的双唇吸血，会有这种持续性的快感。从未体验过的愉悦感冲向他的大脑，如同遭到重击一般，他觉得有点懵，呼吸瞬时变得沉重，热度的上升快要超过身体的负荷。恍然间他以为自己的五官同时在喷血，老天，最要命的是，他的下体已经硬得发痛了。

被吸血竟然那么爽，这真是……胜过任何一种催情剂。

“唔……啾……唔唔……”吸血鬼发出满足的吮咬。

“唔……不妙……”希尔凡慌忙将吸血鬼推离自己，纠葛的舌依依不舍地退了出去，拖着一条长长的、缠满鲜血的银丝。

安静的房间中交叠着两种喘息声。食欲被激起而未得到满足的，以及性欲被唤醒却正濒临决堤的。

菲力克斯看着希尔凡坐起身，气喘吁吁、手忙脚乱地解开皮带，扯自己的裤子。

“你在干嘛……”听见自己低哑的声音，菲力克斯一愣。

希尔凡没有回应，菲力克斯看着对方嘴唇上的血流过下巴落在衬衣上，他忍不住托住红发男子的脸颊，张嘴凑去，伸出舌尖——可是被转头避开了。

他眉毛一皱，露出不满的神情，咂舌道，“明明是你说可以咬的……”

话音刚落，菲力克斯抖了一下。不知什么时候被松开的分身再次被对方握住，而人类的股间竟也直立着——噢，好大——渗出了一点浊液，前端发红的性器。或许是被紧绷的内裤勒住的关系，那根东西胀得很厉害，甚至能看到凸出的青筋。

希尔凡抓着菲力克斯的手带向自己腹股沟，“什……？！干，干什么……！”菲力克斯指尖是发烫的触感，人类硬挺的性器上传来颤动，还有让他无法忽视的血液的流动感。

“偶尔……也让我享受一下吧……”希尔凡深沉的声音被欲望支配，“ _按摩_ 。”

“什么……按……！我，我不会……”菲力克斯的舌头打结了。

“没事……我教你。”希尔凡不顾菲力克斯的抗拒，按住他的手掌裹住了自己的阴茎，另一只手则上下套弄对方的。希尔凡挪了一下臀，他们的前端碰到了一块，如同他们最初的亲吻，一边火热，另一边冰凉，两人身体同时一颤。“如果你学得好……我就继续给你咬，怎么样？”

“唔……！”吸血鬼敏感的下身还在消化相触之时的异样感，他看向对方的唇，咽了一下喉咙，放松僵直的背，乖乖地张开手，握住人类的分身。

“嗯……！啊…啊……不……啊……”菲力克斯跨坐在希尔凡腿上，分身被对方捏住，不断挤压的快感让他失神。他听着耳边不间断的指示，“揉这里，没错，用点力。”“手不要停，不准躲。”“靠近点，一起摸你自己的。”他顺从对方的命令，将两人的龟头靠在一起，从上至下搓揉，随后换一个角度重复这个动作。当触碰到自己的敏感点时，他主动将对方的性器交错叠在自己之上，伴随每一次撸动，对方温热的肉棒冲撞上自己的舒适带，他紧绷小腹，弓起了背。

“嗯……哈……哈……学得……很快嘛……嗯……”希尔凡空出的手钻入菲力克斯衬衫下摆，覆上对方白嫩的臀，用力挤按，往自己的方向推。他扶住吸血鬼下体的手缓缓朝下摸去，一把抓住对方的精巢，逼得对方漏出一声短促的呻吟。希尔凡像是在摆弄玩具一样，挤压两边的囊袋，手指戳住根部皱起的皮肤，轻轻向外扯——

“啊……！啊啊……什…么……别……啊……！”菲力克斯企图扭腰抵抗古怪的感觉，但希尔凡禁锢在他臀上的手丝毫不松懈，甚至又压了一寸。菲力克斯只好靠在对方肩上，紧拽希尔凡已经凌乱的衬衣。

“手停下了哦~”希尔凡继续在根部探路，寻找其他的敏感点，食指滑入阴囊与茎身接连的细缝中，轻轻往上抚，画出一条弯曲的线——

他感觉菲力克斯差点从自己身上弹射出去。“啊啊——！！唔……呜呜……嗯……”激烈的晃动伴随贯穿全身的快感撞击吸血鬼。带着哭腔的呻吟从菲力克斯口中溢出，垂涎欲滴的样子让希尔凡胸中一缩。他继续按压相同的部位，又是一波娇喘，对方的大腿跟着打颤，耸肩发抖的样子似乎在极力压制自己的快感。“不……不行……啊……了……嗯……！嗯…”

希尔凡腾不出手，他用头蹭了蹭对方脸颊，“看着我。”

“嗯……”菲力克斯顺从地抬头，眼神已经涣散，每一下呼吸都从喉咙间吐出呻吟，从嘴角漏出细丝。希尔凡知道，吸血鬼已经快要到达高潮了。

“舒服吗？”对方用一记轻颤回应了他，凑过头，弯起的眼紧盯他血红的唇，露出渴求的眼神，又讨好他似的搓动了几下两人的分身。“嗯……好爽……真乖，可以哦。”

菲力克斯朝他扑去，希尔凡倒在床上，任由吸血鬼含住他的唇，陶醉地吮吸。又是颅内爆炸般的快感，希尔凡身体一阵痉挛。

菲力克斯吮吸的程度在加大，他鼻腔溜出轻哼，喉咙里转动满意的咕噜声。他这才反应过来，这鲜血，竟然是一直投喂他的那味道。 _啊，真是甜美。_ 他不得不承认，这血液的味道非常符合他的口味。

两人间的距离越缩越小，他们互相索取对方给予的快感。希尔凡被吸得有些乏力，但是窒息般的愉悦让他不愿停下，他加剧了手中的力道与速度，猛烈抽动两人紧贴的性器，另一只手使劲抓对方的臀，有节奏地捏揉臀瓣。

“……嗯……！！啊……啊啊……！…！”菲力克斯在渐升的快意下放缓了舔咬的速度，他断开进食的动作，发出一声绵长的喘息。高潮瞬间攀上他的背脊，吸血鬼在希尔凡手中释放了出来，他瘫软在人类怀中，唇靠在对方下巴上，尖牙在希尔凡脸上压出两个小小的凹印。

“呼……嗯……！嗯……”希尔凡又撸动了几下，寻找自己高潮的契机。他脸上渗出的汗顺着额头流向耳侧，他两眼紧闭，喷出急促的呻吟，越来越快，越来越不稳定——“妈的……嗯……！”他眼前一暗，跃上了快感的巅峰。

菲力克斯躺在希尔凡胸口喘气，貌似在调整自己的气息。希尔凡伸手抹走喷射在对方肚子上的精液，他拨开额前的头发，甩了甩头，努力想摆脱残留的余韵。腹中一热，他倒吸一口气，伸手朝自己股间摸去——“该死！怎么回事……”

“嗯？！喂……唔……！”菲力克斯还未反应过来发生了什么，转眼间已被压在男人身下，脸朝下贴着床垫，他胸口有些沉闷。

“果然……还不够……”背后传来嘶哑的声音，伴随着一根粗硬之物压在他的臀缝中间。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

吸血鬼又对人类的行为感到迷惑了，到底要干什么……真是一个摸不透的家伙。

“什么……你…你要做什么……”菲力克斯诧异于希尔凡的性器又一次变硬，但是不明白对方这样做的用意何在。

“哈……哈……”红发男子不回答，喘着粗气，脸贴在菲力克斯的脖子后摩挲，扶着自己的分身，满脸烦躁。

“喂……喂！”

“别说话……”希尔凡伸出两根手指往菲力克斯的大腿根部钻，挤入对方的臀，打算深入……“该死，不行……”希尔凡咬牙停下了手里的动作。

“啊……你在做什么……怎、怎么了……”菲力克斯因身后的未知的触感抖了一下身子，翻身挣扎。

“我不想强迫你……但是……”希尔凡喃喃自语，一把抬起菲力克斯的腰，另一手掰开对方的大腿，将性器塞入两腿之间，从后面抚着吸血鬼已经变软的分身，猛地往前一冲。“如果只是这样……的话，嗯……！应该不要紧吧……”

“唔……？！啊……什……！”菲力克斯无法保持这样的姿势，他绷紧小腹，作势抬手支起上身。不料希尔凡捏住他的大腿往前推，将他下身折叠起来，扶腰一拎，吸血鬼被他摆弄成了跪卧的姿势。

希尔凡另一只手摸上菲力克斯的性器开始套弄，有些急切，有些粗鲁。他向前压去，用自身的重量限制对方的行动。又是一记猛冲。

“呀……！……等……我刚刚才……！停……嗯，嗯啊……！”菲力克斯刚打算张口拒绝，谁知这家伙的手法实在太好，在精准的刺激之下，吸血鬼嘴中的抱怨变为了呻吟。

希尔凡手中的分身终于变硬，他满意地松开手，开始挪动自己的腰。

“嗯……哈……”菲力克斯垂着头，双手捏住床单，希尔凡在他身后有规律地撞了起来。

“唔……把腿夹紧……”希尔凡咬牙，汗水从他鼻尖落在菲力克斯的背上。

“啊……怎么……”

希尔凡顶得很用力，菲力克斯感受到自己的精巢被撞得直摇晃，对方那根粗硬的东西挤压的时候仿佛不断升温，顶上自己囊袋周围的敏感带，伴着不容忽视的热度。然而每一次摩擦只停在他茎身根部便抽回去，渐涌的快意迫使他的前端挤出体液，但是分身无人问津的空虚感让他腹中难耐不已。

希尔凡正被欲火折磨得无暇顾及身下人，他用手摁压菲力克斯的大腿，硬挺的性器在紧紧贴合的腿缝中肆意摩擦，吸血鬼冰凉的腿根被他顶得有些发红，臀部的肌肉随着每一次撞击紧绷。

“唔……哈……哈……”菲力克斯忍不住垂下肩，脸贴住床垫，一手往身下钻，想摸一摸自己得不到抚慰的分身——被希尔凡一把拧过胳膊，借力提了起来，“啊……别……！让，让我……”

菲力克斯用力抬起一边肩膀，侧身向后看去，希尔凡半闭双眼，呼出热气，握住他手腕的力道丝毫没有减轻，但是两股之间碰撞的频率却越来越快。“嗯……喂……！”吸血鬼克制住低哼，仅仅漏出几声鼻音，他呼唤仿佛失了智的人类，“希……嗯……！希，希尔凡……！”

“唔……！”希尔凡倏地抬头，迎上了吸血鬼埋怨却饥渴的眼神。他眼前的身体上下起伏，喘息之时隐约可见胸口浅色的乳尖，吸血鬼一整片白洁的肩膀微微朝后弯，背脊之上布了层细密的汗珠。 _原来吸血鬼也会出汗吗_ ——希尔凡一边想着，一边凑近，伸舌舔了一记。

“噫——！”菲力克斯发出奇怪的呻吟，使劲甩开被抓住的胳膊，指尖捏出一个魔法，反手袭去。“嗯……！别、别得寸进尺！”

希尔凡迅速地在手中聚起一团火焰，握拳掐灭后，直接抓上了对方缠着雷电魔法的手臂，刺痛感在手掌中扩散。“唔……！还真疼……”

“啊……！”

菲力克斯只觉手臂一阵痛意，灼烧感让他有些畏缩，他停止了施法。希尔凡趁势再次俯身，贴在他耳边，弯过吸血鬼的手肘，赔罪似地亲了几下发红的烧痕，“抱歉，我不会再舔了。”

菲力克斯没吭声，抽过手，欲低下头，却被希尔凡一把拖住下巴拧了回去，“唔……”希尔凡的唇贴上了他的。进食过后，伤口已经结上了一小团血块，可菲力克斯仍尝得出味道，他下意识地用舌尖舔了一下。希尔凡一愣，加深了这个吻，舌头狂妄地入侵，激烈地扫荡了一圈后，满足地咬住吸血鬼的下唇，向外轻轻扯动。

“唔……嗯……唔……？！”

进攻对方唇齿的同时，希尔凡没忘记移动自己的臀，他伸手抚上菲力克斯的前端，缓缓搓揉，稍稍往下一按——

“唔……！唔唔唔……！”菲力克斯的舌在希尔凡口中猛烈打颤，嘴角滑出津液。他许久无人触碰的下体敏感无比，仅仅是被人类这样一摸，就差点泄了出来。

希尔凡加大手中撸动的频率，自己的撞击刚好顺着菲力克斯精巢的沟壑顶上性器根处，他捏住吸血鬼的肉棒往下压时，总能引起对方大腿颤抖、靠紧，口中漏出满足的低吟。

“嗯……嗯……”交换亲吻时，菲力克斯不由自主伸舌去碰希尔凡的伤口，细碎的舔舐如同一只小猫，丝毫没察觉自己的动作与挑逗无差。

“唔……”希尔凡心里一阵搔痒，他吸了长长一口气，松开交缠的舌头，抿嘴刮咬自己唇瓣，凝固的血块被他的牙齿扯落，鲜血又冒了出来。

望着对方邀请似的舔开涌出的红艳，往自己嘴里吸了一口唇瓣，菲力克斯蠢蠢欲动，凑过脸吻了上去，啜饮对方口中的甘露。“唔唔……！嗯……”希尔凡再一次沉溺于冲击性的快感之中。

“嗯……”吸血鬼或许不知节制为何物，吮吸的频率没有一点减缓的趋势。唇上小小的伤口让他无法大快朵颐，这些血液供应对他来说连个前菜都算不上，他想要更多……他怀念制伏并凌驾于强大对手的快感，享受猎物被他吸食时挣扎的模样。他好奇眼前的人类痛苦时会是何种神态……

这个人类显然没能满足他的幻想，当他忙着享受零食的同时，对方在他大腿间的搅动丝毫没有变慢。希尔凡不再抓着菲力克的手臂，失去支撑的脑袋往下一沉，菲力克斯连忙伸手拖住对方下巴，不愿放下嘴边的美味。

希尔凡是首先从纠葛的漩涡中抽身的一方，虽然被吸血时非常爽，但如果再持续下去，他的神志就要被快感吞噬干净了。过于强烈的愉悦感让他没有余裕思考这热潮的来源，他只觉得头脑不停发胀，心跳急剧加速，仿佛浑身的血液都流向鼻腔、鼓膜、喉咙，下一秒就要喷涌而出。希尔凡一手大幅度撸动，一手摸向吸血鬼的耻骨，伴着对方短促的呻吟，他松开了口，大喘着气上半身压了过去，吻住吸血鬼的后颈。

菲力克斯被迫停下进食后，思绪不甘愿地被拉回，而他身体的敏感度似乎又提升了一些。下体传来的刺激如同海啸般向他袭来，他无措地弓背扭腰，却被人类的身躯禁锢得无法动弹。

突然间，菲力克斯觉得有什么东西顺着脖子爬向他的脸，沿着耳廓缓缓停在脸颊，有一些湿润和粘稠……啊，是这该死的人类的鲜血。可是菲力克斯扭不过头也舔不到脸上的血迹，近在咫尺却无法触及的烦躁感让菲力克斯气息紊乱，这香甜的气味惹得他快要发狂。

背后的男人不稳定地起伏，浓郁的血腥味从他滚烫的喘息中喷出，人类抑制不住哼声，更频繁地吮吻他的脖子。菲力克斯感受到股间的硬物在不断加剧的撞击后——伴着一团浊液从他大腿根处淌下，停止了律动。对方颤抖着调整呼吸，瘫在自己背上。

菲力克斯扭过上身，一把推开希尔凡。对方的性器从他腿间抽出时还在射，拖出长长的精液，滴落在四周，菲力克斯被打湿双腿看着格外淫靡。趁人类还没反应过来，菲力克斯翻身躺下，伸手拽过对方头发，压向自己的同时迎面吻了上去。

“嗯——？！”菲力克斯用力吸希尔凡的下唇，希尔凡感觉高潮的时间仿佛被拉长了，昏天黑地的快感让他几乎窒息。希尔凡摸索着继续爱抚吸血鬼的下身，进攻对方敏感处时，口中吸食的进度变得温和，希尔凡顺着菲力克斯的囊袋往下摸，手指停在会阴处，稍稍搓揉——

“啊啊……！”菲力克斯讨厌陌生的触感，却无法抵挡体内的异样，他不舍地离开对方的唇，咽下最后一口鲜血，调整气息。“唔……嗯啊……”人类的动作不轻不重，按摩的手指隐约戳到他体内不知什么器官，引起阵阵欲火，然而从外部的刺激好像欠缺了什么，他内心期待快一点，再用力一点……

身体过于敏锐让他烦躁，徐徐上升的感觉却让他愉快。“唔唔——！！啊、啊……！”止不住的闷哼逐渐化作抽噎，菲力克斯终于攀上了顶峰。

“哈……哈……”希尔凡抹掉手中的精液，躺在菲力克斯身侧从后方环住对方的腰。他把喘着大气的吸血鬼往自己怀里拉近了一些，用脸磨蹭对方肩膀，反复轻唤菲力克斯的名字。

菲力克斯浑浑噩噩地发了一会呆，直到听见身后传来人类沉睡的平稳呼吸声。菲力克斯恍惚间觉得这个家伙似乎很迷恋自己，但他立马被这想法吓了一跳，不，这不过是他们各取所需，从彼此身上满足了欲望。

菲力克斯略微侧过身，斜视一旁的人类，熟睡的样子毫无防备，甚至肆无忌惮地张大嘴，流出口水挂在自己肩上。希尔凡乱糟糟的红发耷拉在耳边，菲力克斯伸手揉了揉，是松软的手感。对方在睡梦中皱眉甩了甩头，圈紧了胳膊。

菲力克斯依然不喜欢躺在有人类气味的卧榻上，不过如果像这样被背后的人类紧紧抱住，不知为何，似乎没有那么讨厌了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的字数爆得超出预期，本打算写肉飙车的，不知不觉写起了剧情。  
之前构思的梗隔了太久都快忘了，不出意外应该坑了……反正那么冷完全没人看（  
lof上的我删了，这边就当自己留个备份。  
如果有读到这里的，非常感谢也很抱歉。

菲力克斯明显感觉人类对他的态度变了，虽然这改变说不上是好是坏。无论是时不时在他脸颊、额头轻啄一吻，还是极为自然地揽过他的肩，环住他的腰，都让菲力克斯不知如何拒绝，或许也没必要去拒绝。

唯一让他不满的是，希尔凡总是在夜晚刚刚降临就摸进他的房间，在刚从睡袋迷迷糊糊钻出来没多久，就把自己摁倒后上下其手。人类总是用血液诱惑他，回过神来衣服已经被剥光了。还有两次，对方连蒙带骗地往自己后庭塞入手指，菲力克斯尽管表现极力抗拒，但他绝不会承认这样新式的按摩似乎并不坏。

菲力克斯抱怨入夜之时如同人类的白天，又困又饿，哪有一起床就剧烈运动的。希尔凡便摸黑在还未破晓的后半夜突袭菲力克斯，说什么睡前来一发能够助眠。

几乎让菲力克斯忘记要逃离的日子持续了一个多月，富裕的血液供应和精神粮食，隔三差五的“按摩”，足够多的独处时光，这些都让菲力克斯无法挑剔。

“你在看什么？”菲力克斯瞥见希尔凡翻看的手册印着短剑与匕首，饶有兴致地发问。

“啊，我正要跟你说。”希尔凡顺手把对方搂在怀里，“这周末我不在家，教会组织了去山里布教，跑那么远还不给我加班费，真是黑心～”

“哼。”菲力克斯用鼻音回应了他。

“这个小村落里好像有什么冶金铁剑之类的东西，嗯……到时候买一个当纪念品吧。”

“哦，哦……”菲力克斯露出满意的表情。

“菲力克斯……”希尔凡有点小心翼翼地开口，“等我回来后，法术结界什么的我都会卸下。那个……或许今后的夜里，我们可以一同出门走走。”

眼前的人类正旁敲侧击地劝他不要离开，菲力克斯叹了口气，环在腰间的手收紧了力道。

“……只是散步的话，我不讨厌。”

希尔凡嘿嘿傻笑着吻住怀里的人，菲力克斯没有推开他。

一切似乎都发生得很自然，好像有什么不可见的纽带联系着他们的羁绊。

\--

菲力克斯站在远处紧盯名为微波炉的器具发出奇怪的嗡鸣，烦躁地等待它停止运作。希尔凡说这东西并非魔法驱动，但是它的热度不容忽视，直接触碰或许会烫伤。菲力克斯按照人类留的贴士把盛有血液的容器放进去加热，虽说在人类临走前他嘴硬说只不过是挨饿两天，不在话下，但是习惯了每天都进食之后，肚子还是不争气地叫了。

希尔凡临走前在家中的窗框上都布置了窗帘，菲力克斯得以在白天随处闲逛。夕阳从帘子的缝隙中钻入昏暗的厨房，落了一片橙红色，菲力克斯靠在一旁发呆，自己的记忆仍旧一团糟，似乎是为了寻找什么答案而醒来，他却毫无头绪。那晚见到的纹章印或许是线索，他想发问，但无从开口。人类对他的身份和过去不闻不问，待在这间屋子、这个家伙身旁不知为何有种熟悉的安心感。他不明白是否该安于这样的现状，但如果自己不是什么血族，而是普通的人类，是不是就能与希尔凡……

“叮——”

微波炉加热完毕的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，冻过的血液加热过后不再新鲜，正常情况菲力克斯绝对不屑去碰，不过饥饿之时也由不得他选择。

菲力克斯看着杯中的血液十分不满，“就这么点还让我分两天喝，哼。”他思忖着明天晚上人类应该就回来了，这些就一顿解决吧。

菲力克斯满足地捧着杯子，窝回房间一边用旧电脑看击剑比赛一边用餐。

周日的晚上，菲力克斯等到凌晨两点都不见希尔凡回来，想着就算那家伙去喝酒，应该也到家了。他甩了甩头，那家伙要几点回家，都与自己无关。

菲力克斯忍着困意看了眼时间，五点。晨雾中洒了一层冷冷的光，安静的氛围让他有些别扭，他难得感受到入睡前的时光变得难熬。他钻入睡袋把自己埋得很深，或许那家伙不回来直接去第二日的工作了，哼，谁在乎啊。

后一日的晚上菲力克斯早早的便醒了，他带着笔记本坐在客厅沙发，看视频的过程中时不时瞄一眼房门。屋外若有车辆靠近的声音，他立刻竖耳确认是否有车停下。可是期望一一落空。

第二日，饥饿感向菲力克斯袭去，他焦躁不已地陷入难以入眠的困境，黑夜竟变得乏味冗长。

第三日的傍晚，菲力克斯在房门口来回踱步，等待夜晚的降临。他犹豫着要不要尝试离开屋子，或许那个人类碰上什么困难，或许他出了什么事……在菲力克斯胡思乱想之时，他不由自主向门把伸手——

“——唔！！啊、啊！”

人类布置的结界被神圣魔法缠绕，触到把手的瞬间，菲力克斯感觉浑身像被无数带刺的荆棘鞭挞，他猛颤着倒地，缩成一团痛苦地抽搐。空腹感让他虚弱，吸血鬼止不住闷哼，努力起身，一步一步挪到客厅的沙发，蜷卧着紧紧抱膝。

菲力克斯把头埋在胳膊里，用力嗅了嗅，身上的旧衬衫松松垮垮，没有温度，却满满的都是人类的味道。不仅仅是衣物，沙发上、客厅里、整间屋子，此刻的菲力克斯才意识到人类的气味是那么浓烈，甚至让他几乎要习惯这气味的存在。

“希尔凡……”菲力克斯下意识嘟囔出声，立马对意识过剩的自己感到气愤，明明这个人类依然不愿相信自己，说什么保护结界，还不是用作囚禁。

\--

菲力克斯迷迷糊糊醒来，这是第几天了……是希尔凡没有回来的第五，不，第六日了。

黄昏时分的空气与清晨一样稀薄，菲力克斯恍恍惚惚发现自己的獠牙已经变尖，眼眶干涩得发疼，他此刻肯定是一副可怖的模样。饥饿感就快突破极限，他不明白自己还在等待什么。

_想要……想要、想要想要想要想要……好想要那个人——_

“咔。”

门锁转开的声音猛地唤醒菲力克斯的神志，这次他没有听错动静，有人打开了房门。

菲力克斯忍住浑身的疲惫，摇摇晃晃往声音传来的方向走去，门口站着一个人影，不是他熟悉的气味，但他隐约听见希尔凡的声音，说着什么“老师，你快回去吧，到这里我一个人就可以了”，他眯着眼望过去——

一个短发男子，绿色的头发异于常人，那人放下手中希尔凡的行李，抬头发现了菲力克斯。

浅发男子一脸平静，然而骤然睁大的双眼表明了他的诧异。在菲力克斯打算开口发问前，那男子脱口而出：

“菲力克斯？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的不会再更了，真的

（八）

在菲力克斯发问前，他的身体已经冲向前抓住面前人的胳膊，几乎是要贴上对方的脸——

“你是谁？为什么知道我的名字！你还知道——”

“你真的是……菲力克斯？”对方稍稍向后退了一步，诧异地发问。

“快告诉我！你知道些什么？我、我到底是——”此刻的菲力克斯已经忘了自己的本意是等待希尔凡归来，他两眼发红，怒目圆睁，露出细长的獠牙，对眼前的人高声质问。

“什么……情况……？”希尔凡木讷地出现在一旁。刚锁上车库，进门便看到这样一幕。

“希尔凡……”浅发男子正要开口解释。

“你、在——干什么？！！”希尔凡语调突然上扬，几乎是吼出最后几个字眼。怒发冲冠的他健步跨到两人中间，用力扯开菲力克斯的手，一把将绿发男子推到门外——

“诶？希、希尔凡？”

“老师，抱歉，请你回去吧。谢谢你送我回来。”

房门“嘭”的一声重重摔上，屋外的男子困惑地摸了摸下巴，“这是……在吃醋吗？”

“喂，你干什么，我正要问——”

“你刚刚在干什么！”希尔凡拽着菲力克斯往里走，虚弱的吸血鬼踉跄着跟在后面，控制不住歪歪扭扭的步伐。“是不是随便谁出现在你面前，你都打算开饭？！”

“你在说什么，我——”

“看看你现在样子！”希尔凡把菲力克斯拖进自己房间，停在屋内的落地镜前。

菲力克斯一脸凌乱，张着血盆大口，干涩的眼球布满血丝，凹陷的眼眶显得他格外狼狈，一副饿到极点的捕食者模样。

“还不是因为……你滚到哪去了——”

话音未落，希尔凡伸手捏住菲力克斯的下巴，贴近直视他，“妈的…”他忍不住爆出粗口，“将近一周……我天天想着快点回来，我担心……你、你会……”

一阵浓郁的香甜气味涌入菲力克斯鼻腔，他感到天旋地转，连忙推开对方背过身。不，要保持理智……

“……你，你却对着随便一个陌生人就要咬？！”希尔凡咄咄逼人地靠近菲力克斯，将吸血鬼推在床上。

“做什么！你到底在说什么？！我才没有——”菲力克斯已经不记得是第几次被人类打断了，手腕传来的疼痛让他抽了一口气，“你在干什么！”

他费力地扭过头，看到希尔凡正用腰间的皮带捆自己的双手，远远超出他可以挣脱的力道。

“呵…你没有？看看你饥渴难耐的样子，每天给你喝我的血还不够吗？”

“都说了不是！快滚开，放开我！”菲力克斯的头贴在床垫上，他瞥见希尔凡的手臂缠着纱布，正要发问，却被什么东西堵住了嘴。

“唔！唔唔……！”希尔凡固定完菲力克斯的手臂，转而在他后脑勺系上束缚，菲力克斯一边扭头一边往外吐，但是绷紧的领带勒得他无法言语，卡住牙齿令他无法撕咬。

“我要惩罚你。”

希尔凡不知道自己在说什么，想做什么，但是吸血鬼的行为让他气得无法保持理智，而对方现在无力反抗却不断挣扎的样子竟莫名唤醒了他的性致。他喘着气，方才的怒火完全转为了欲火。自己是不是疯了，他不明白，但他此时想纵容自己，不再温柔对待面前的人……

希尔凡弯腰摁住想要挣开束缚的菲力克斯，将他翻过身面朝自己，用力扯开对方的衬衫。纽扣在蛮力的作用下飞落在四周。

菲力克斯伸腿踢了几下，立马又被制服。洁白的胸脯上下起伏，只着了一件长衬衫的他下身空落落，双腿被曲起架在希尔凡膝盖两旁无法反抗，他的散发凌乱不堪，浑身上下散发背德之美。

“唔……唔！……嗯……”

_过了多久了……到底是……_

菲力克斯不知道这是第几次了，他已经记不得希尔凡在自己里面射了多少次。稍稍一动，屁股里满满当当的精液便会流出来，顺着他的大腿一路向下。

他只知道这一切还在继续。

_好舒服，好舒服……好舒服、舒服、舒服……好舒服啊……_

_……可是好渴，味道、香甜的气味……好想要……想要，好想要……_

菲力克斯感觉脑子里一片湿哒哒、黏糊糊，就像他被填满的身体。他发出断断续续的闷哼，乱七八糟的、分辨不出情绪的呜咽从他喉咙间涌出。涕泗横流的脸庞被情欲染得红透，堵在嘴上的领带早已湿透，渗出的唾液缓缓滴在床上。

_实在太舒服了……为什么会这样……_

菲力克斯背在身后的双手早已发麻，只有希尔凡偶尔拽住他胳膊、用力顶入时传来一丝痛意。希尔凡一手扣紧他的腰，一手环住他上半身，时不时在他的后颈落下滚烫的吻，向他耳中吹入零碎的甜言蜜语。

从后面插入比正面能进到更深处，菲力克斯的呻吟有节奏地连绵不断，无法抗拒的快感在每一次撞入时流向他的全身。他虚弱的的身体中，有什么在逐渐膨胀，不断渴望的、想要被填满的欲求，比对于鲜血的渴望更为猛烈。

他被操弄得一时间神志不清，意识还停留在刚开始希尔凡附身贴在自己胸口不停落下亲吻，摸索着握住他的性器，用礼貌却戏谑的口吻询问他能否继续下一步，明明是温柔的语气，却没法掩盖手中粗暴的动作。

菲力克斯的腿根在不停打颤，鼻腔中涌入的香甜气味让他难以忍受，头脑发胀到就快要干渴而发狂。

“你想要吗？”

是希尔凡的声音，冰冷的、不满的声音。菲力克斯无意识地趴着扭过半边脑袋，血红的双眼不断流泪，放空的眸子失去了焦点，杂乱的头发散在眼前，贴在他湿润的鼻梁上。

希尔凡裹着绷带的手臂上渗出了浅浅的血印，菲力克斯听不见其他声音，注意力全都在那片红色之上。

希尔凡解开了绷带，是一块较深的割伤，似乎是遭到了什么意外而导致的。伤口在剧烈的运动下崩裂开，向外冒出血珠。希尔凡把手臂凑到菲力克斯面前，吸血鬼痉挛似地发抖，强烈的渴求从几乎变为哭嚎的哽咽声中传来。菲力克斯像是着了魔似地靠上去，被捂住的血盆大口无法触及那片让他眼馋的美味，费劲地张合着被困住的獠牙，却只能可悲地将唇贴在伤口上，期待那些血液能流入自己口中。

菲力克斯发颤的身体挣扎着、摇晃着，希尔凡却依旧环住身下的吸血鬼，不断地冲撞，饥渴而恼怒的身体敏感不已，似乎已经习惯了希尔凡蛮横的进攻，在希尔凡猛地顶进最深处时会稍稍绷起小腹，那紧致的甬道也跟着一同收缩，让希尔凡欲罢不能。

“嗯……嗯嗯…………唔……嗯……”

身下传来的低吟有如哀求，滚落在希尔凡血迹斑斑的手臂上的泪水也一刻不停。希尔凡缓慢抽走了手臂——

“咕唔唔——！唔、唔——！”

吸血鬼发出含糊不清的、痛苦的闷哼。

希尔凡松开他脑后的领带，嘶哑的胡言乱语顿时从菲力克斯口中爆发而出。

“给我、给我！！！给我，我、我要……啊、唔……我……唔唔……！！”

希尔凡有些冷漠地抓住菲力克斯的长发，将他的脑袋往后拽，迫使其与自己对视。忽略菲力克斯的语无伦次，也不顾菲力克斯满脸痛苦与不堪，希尔凡极为缓慢地往外退，摩擦着轻轻抽动的内壁，感受它不舍的挽留。菲力克斯背在身后的手掌扭曲地抓住自己手腕，不停用力攥紧，为这番磨人的动作留下深深的指印。

“请你改一改——”希尔凡没有波澜的语调让人听不出感情，他收紧了手里的动作，菲力克斯吃痛地抬头，斜着眼噙泪与希尔凡相视。

“——自己的口气。”毫无征兆地，希尔凡抓住菲力克斯那几乎被他扭断的胳膊，狠狠地顶胯深入。

“……！！……啊、啊啊啊……唔……！！”菲力克斯的气息一时停止，喃喃自语的嘴角不断溢出唾液，发红的眼球在不自然的眨眼中向上翻动。被血液的香味所环绕的快意，让菲力克斯头晕目眩到几乎昏厥，这是他不曾体验过的、最为激烈的高潮。

“又射了啊，你也差不多习惯了吧。”

菲力克斯无力地任由希尔凡抓着，垂下的眼帘有气无力地扇动，颤抖的双唇嘀咕着什么。希尔凡一边观察一边退了出去，欣赏着菲力克斯那还在无意识缩动的后穴，发红的穴口一张一合，流出饱满的精液。希尔凡松开手，将菲力克斯翻过身。无法动弹的吸血鬼像一个木讷的玩偶，还保持着膝盖弯曲的姿势摔落在床垫上。

“……托…………希尔…………你……”菲力克斯的脑袋歪向一边，无神地轻声说着什么。

“我听不见。”

“拜托……拜、拜托你……我想……要……希尔凡……”菲力克斯的乞求几乎带着哭腔，高傲的吸血鬼似乎忘记了自己的尊严，对着眼前的人类低声下气。

“很好。”希尔凡终于笑了，轻柔地吻着菲力克斯满脸的泪痕，小心翼翼地扶起菲力克斯，靠在床头，将他抱在怀里。

“希尔……凡……”菲力克斯看起来无比脆弱，漫长而粗鲁的性事透支了他所有的体力，饥肠辘辘的吸血鬼已经不剩一丁点反抗的气力。

希尔凡满意地为他松开束缚，再次将胳膊朝他递去。菲力克斯下意识地张开嘴，隐忍已久的獠牙几乎冒出寒气，可他却有些胆怯地停顿了一下，撇过头移开了视线。

“可以哦，菲力克斯。你饿坏了吧。”

希尔凡此时温柔的语气与方才判若两人，菲力克斯不明白人类到底是怎么一回事，他踟蹰了数秒，还是抵不过空腹的难耐，低下头舔舐了起来。


End file.
